


the answer

by kogasana



Series: kakairu comic [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fan Comics, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogasana/pseuds/kogasana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comic cross posted from my tumblr.</p><p>an answer is given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the answer




End file.
